


Don't Go Past the Trees

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Captured by Alphas, Desperate Measures, Gabe POV, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gabe, Omega Mates, Omega Nolan, heat - Freeform, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Gabe and Nolan are captured outside of the McCall pack territory.  Facing becoming omegas for Ennis' harem, Gabe makes a decision to change Nolan's fate.





	Don't Go Past the Trees

Don’t Go Past the Trees

 

 

The darkness and chill of the dank earthen cell nipped at his mind.  The only warmth he felt was Nolan's body, arms wrapped around him, their chests pressed together, his arms cradling the smaller man.  Nolan trembled against him, their clothes still damp from sweat, the scent of fear rolling off his partner in waves.  Gabe had never felt so stupid, never done anything so irresponsible, and now, it might just cost him his partner.

After another Pack gathering he’d convinced Nolan to follow him into the preserve.  He wanted to show his partner that Beacon Hills was special and their territory was something to be cherished. 

He’d lived past the trees, past the fences erected by the Hales years ago.  He was lucky to have made it.  Most omegas weren’t so lucky.

He’d done his time, living in a cage, surrounded by hungry alphas waiting to breed him.  He’d spent time in an alpha’s harem, taking knot after knot to keep the alpha happy. 

He was a failure though.  Even in heat, he’d never bred true.  Just when he thought his life would be an endless spectacle of slaking the thirst of alphas, he managed it.  It was only through a slip up that he’d escaped.

That’s what led him and his partner to the outside fence.  It didn’t look different, but he knew it was.  He helped Nolan over and joined him as they snuck into the territory of another.

Everything seemed peaceful but the howls and snarls that erupted from the forest edge on their return told a different story. 

It would cost Nolan, his partner, the one he wanted to mate.

Nolan's weak cries and whimpers broke him as his partner pushed, rubbed and sniffed against his neck.  It was a calming gesture.  Nolan's always been like this.  So anxious and excitable, practically living with his nose against an Alpha's scent glands.  It was calming.

Scott, their alpha, the one that claimed the territory of Beacon Hills, never broke him of the habit.  Most alphas would only let an omega scent them and inhale their scent if they were mates.  Scott was different.

Oddly enough, that's how he met Nolan, his face pressed against Scott's neck, taking audible breaths, the tip of his tongue giving butterfly kisses.

But that was all before they were captured.  Captured outside of their Alpha's territory and now imprisoned underground so Scott would have a tough time catching their scent.

He'd done this.  He'd screwed up.

He realized exactly how bad as the overwhelmingly pungent, sweet fruity smell began to surround them.  Nolan was leaking.  It wouldn't be long before the Alpha, or one of his Alpha pack would come down to check on them and catch the scent. 

He knew the threat, he knew what was at stake as Ennis told them after licking a wide stripe up his neck, tasting his scent, "Pretty little omegas from Beacon Hills.  I like your breed.  So defiant.  So willful.  In need of being broken in the way a strong Alpha can.  You're both mine and when your heat starts, I'm going to finish that claim.  You'll never see Beacon Hills again."

The light tip of Nolan's tongue dryly scraped along his neck.  He tried to control his fear and frustration but he knew that was a bad sign. 

Nolan was dehydrated. 

Another sign that his heat was about to start.  His fingertips framed Nolan's face, brushing the strands away from his forehead before running through his hair and cupping the back of his neck.  He pressed a kiss against his partner's forehead.  "How are you feeling?" 

His low whisper seemed to go nowhere but Nolan's sharp whine answered his question.  He needed to do something, figure something out. 

His eyes shot around the tiny cell.  Metal sliding door, built into the wall, was locked and sealed from the opposing side. 

The tiny cut in the ceiling was only large enough to let in the faintest light, most likely so an omega wouldn't shift and kill other omegas once they joined the harem and saw their first full moon. 

The wooden bucket near them was filled with water, tainted water laced with herbs to promote fertility and trigger a heat.  They'd both drank and made that mistake their first day in the cell. 

The floors and walls were solid earth.  He could claw and dig their way out but in nowhere near fast enough time to save Nolan.  In a few hours, an alpha was going to claim and breed his partner.  The fire burned in his chest as Scott's words came to mind, " _Alphas aren't the only ones that can claim.  Omegas can too_."

He stared at the water, the idea floating in his mind.  He stood and Nolan pulled, latching on to his chest, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

While both boys were smaller, thin framed omegas, he was taller and had a bit more muscle than Nolan, so carrying the boy as he walked wasn't difficult.  He cupped the torn fabric that covered Nolan's ass and immediately the slick warmth covered his hand. 

He had to act. 

He'd caused this mess, he'd protect his partner.  He leaned over and snatched the bucket by the rim and brought the edge to his lips.  Nolan pleaded, "Gabe!  Don't!  You know what's in there."

He didn't let himself argue, give Nolan a chance to knock it away and tipped the bucket and began to gulp.  The water laced with herbs burned his throat as it poured down his gullet, flowing freely from the sides of his mouth as he swallowed most of the container.  He tipped it back with a couple of cups of water remained.  "Drink, Nolan."

"No."

"Please.  Trust me.  I've got a way."

Their eyes met and Nolan's scared clear blues conveyed a thousand pleas.  "Don't worry.  I'll protect you."

Nolan's legs slid down until they touched the floor.  His partner pulled the bucket from him and began to lap up the water as he tipped the bucket back.  He barely had a moment to think as the herbs began their work.  His vision began to blur, the haze from medicine crashing with his biological gear shift. 

He stumbled backwards and reached for the wall, barely managing to catch himself.  From the lump in his stomach, wave after wave of heat coursed through his veins.  Each heartbeat surged the unnatural fever to his extremities.  Instantaneous Heat.

Nolan's sickly sweet scent of ripe peaches was overtaken by the spicy cinnamon and ginger scent of his glands.  He looked up and down Nolan.  The column of light from the ceiling cast him in an unearthly glow, his freckles like the constellations over his pale expanses of space.  The desire for a partner filled his mouth but it wasn't heat for a knot, it was for his partner, his omega.

The bucket flew, crashing against the far wall as he pushed Nolan with a renewed vigor against the wall, nipping at his lower lip.  Nolan responded with a flurry of pecks as he pressed him against the wall, leaving barely enough room to breath.  His hand slipped down and cupped the gentle curve of Nolan's ass.  Nolan whined back into the touch and he breathed a whisper against his lips, "I know this isn't ideal and I didn't want it to happen this way.  Nolan.  I love you, I want you.  Please, let me protect you."

Nolan's blues looked up into his.  There was the overwhelming sadness and resignation but a spark of hope and desire flitted through the haze.

Nolan nodded slowly his hand sliding over Gabe's wrist.  He let the smaller boy push his fingertips against his quivering hole.  Heat emanated, the slick warmth of the muscles contracted and releasing against his touch.  Nolan had suppressed for a while.  Probably before he ever guided them through the preserve and out the far side.  No wonder Nolan tried to stop him from hopping the fence.  His middle finger slid in to the first knuckle, Nolan's internal drive trying to pull it further.  His partner's faint whisper pulled his concentration, "Can this work?" 

"I hope so."

He hated how it came down to this.  He knew, hell, everyone knew Nolan was a virgin.  He'd planned that date out, a picnic with candles lit by the lake.  Them basking under the light of the stars, the sounds of life within the forest but their hearts guiding them.  It would've been beautiful. 

He fought back the tear as he pulled his hands free and yanked down his pants.  He was hard, Nolan had that effect on him.  He slotted his arms between Nolan's thighs and lifted him, shifting the angle as he pinned the smaller man against the wall.  He wanted all the foreplay, wanted to taste Nolan but this act was about survival.  Nolan gasped and threw his arms around his neck as he lined his cock to the hole.  Nolan pulled close, their foreheads touching, breaths weak against each other's lips.  "I'm sorry."

Nolan stole and kiss before replying, "Don't be.  I love you."

He sank into his partner as he replied, the words laced with love and regret, "I love you too."

The muscles contracted around him, pulling him deeper, the warmth and desire craving more but he hit the resistance.  He tried to weakly thrust, pulling out a little and pushing back but Nolan cried out in pain.  He drank the pleas, sliding his tongue into his partner's mouth as he thrust with more force.  The sharp whine vibrated through him as the resistance gave and he felt the pop of tissue.  He slid in to the hilt.  The tears ran down Nolan's face and he kissed them away as he thrust into him harder, moving his hands to Nolan's hips, forcing him on his cock.  Thrust after thrust, the tension built, Nolan's cries of pain shifting to moans of pleasure.  The sweet iron laced scent filled his nostrils as he pushed towards relief.  He was trying the impossible, the backs of his legs covering in slick pouring from himself, as he prayed to knot his mate.

He snapped his hips harder, rougher, bouncing Nolan's back against the wall.  Nolan's nails dug into his shoulders, scraping the skin through his tattered shirt as he panted from the force.  Nolan pulled tighter and pressed his face against the pocket of his shoulder.  With each thrust Nolan's hole contracted around him, griping him tightly as he forced himself in and out of the slicked heat.  He struggled to keep his own moans of pleasure quiet as he rutted harder and faster.  He wanted to move slow, be gentle but he couldn't risk it in this situation.  When Nolan escapes, maybe he'd forgive him.  The pants drew out into shivered sobs.  He kissed the top of Nolan's head and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Nolan's response shook him, "Faster.  So close."

He savagely thrust, jolts of pleasure shaking his body as he felt the muscles clamp harder.  With each new bit of resistance he pushed harder and harder, the familiar tension in his gut growing.

Nolan's head flew back, his eyes wide, mouth gaped to a large O barely sucking in air.  "Fuck Noley.  Are you okay?"  The weak words barely made it to his ears as the soggy slurps and audible pops distracted him.  Each thrust became more difficult like Nolan was pushing him out.  He put his weight and strength, pulling Nolan's ass against his until the last pop was heard.  When he tried to withdraw, Nolan cried out.  The tension continued to grow and he almost missed it as he rabbited short, shallow thrusts.  "Knot"

The only word Nolan said but the tightness of the muscles and the thrum of pleasure as he felt Nolan's body adjust to him expanding told the story.  The strength left his limbs.  He leaned against Nolan, pining him against the wall, still thrusting when he felt the vice grip and warm shot against his face.  His vision pinpointed as the white haze of bliss caught and he began to fill his mate.

He struggled to catch his breath, barely managing to bring them down to the floor without injury as Nolan lay on top of him, his face inches away.  Thoroughly exhausted, Nolan collapsed against his chest.

After what seemed like forever, his knot shrank and he slipped out of his mate.  He'd done it.  The scent of the cell was of his slick and their sex.  The sweet aroma of Nolan's slick and heat was gone.  His haze was fading, returning to some level of normal as Nolan cracked his lids and gave him a smile, "I love you."

"Love you too, Noley."

They held each other tightly, reveling in the bliss of their connection.  The sound of footsteps drew his attention and he quickly clothed his partner.  He wouldn't let any sign of Nolan be known.  He barely had his pants on as they huddled in the corner.  The door flew open and the twin alphas stepped in.  They looked to each other with a grin, "Smell that?"

"Yeah.  One of these boys is ripe."

"Ennis'll be happy."

He jumped to his feet and stood in front of Nolan, "Let us go."

Those red eyes fell on him, "Look at this.  An omega trying to stand to us.  You'll do what we want, whether you like it or not."

He growled and immediately caught the change in scent as their eyes glowed brighter.  He knew they were trying to influence him, influence them both with their power of dominance but he was with his mate.  The first twin didn't expect his fist when he knocked the alpha to the floor.  Arms grabbed him but not before he kicked aside the key that fell loose.  He thrashed against the hold while Nolan cried out, "Let him go!"

The prone alpha got to his feet and struck him hard, stealing his breath with a punch to his gut.

He couldn't fight back, his limbs refusing to obey as each twin held an arm and they began to drag him away.  "Stupid omega in heat.  Thinking he could fight us.  Ennis will have his way with you."

He looked back to Nolan and their eyes met.  He couldn't say much but he nodded to the key and mouthed, "Get free.  Be safe.  I love you."

Nolan whimpered, "I love you, Gabe."

He let his head fall and unconsciousness take over as the door closed in front of him, separating him from his partner, his mate, his Nolan.


End file.
